Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (también llamado Winnie Pooh en las traducciones de Disney, y Winny de Puh en los libros de A. A. Milne traducidos al español) es un personaje ficticio protagonista de varios libros de A. A. Milne y posteriormente de los estudios de Walt Disney. Casi siempre se encuentra junto a sus amigos Piglet, Tigger, Conejo, Christopher Robin, Igor, Rito, Cangu, Búho y Lumpy. Winnie es un regordete osito de peluche. Vive en el Bosque de los 100 Acres, en una casa construida dentro de un árbol que tiene un letrero de letras doradas sobre su puerta, en el que dice "Sanders". Origen del personaje El 24 de agosto de 1914, cuando un tren que transportaba tropas con destino a Europa desde Winnipeg (Manitoba, Canadá) se detuvo en el pequeño pueblo de White River (Ontario). El teniente veterinario H. Colebourn (1887-1947) encontró allí a un trampero con una cría de oso negro. El cazador había matado a su madre y Colebourn le compró el cachorro por 20 dólares. La llamó Winnie por su ciudad adoptiva, Winnipeg, ya que él era británico de nacimiento. El cachorro se convirtió en mascota de la brigada 34ª Fort Garry Horse, a la que pertenecía el militar. A su paso por Inglaterra, Colebourn prefirió dejar a Winnie, que resultó ser una hembra, en el Zoo de Londres para que la cuidaran mientras él continuaba camino del frente. Aunque otros cinco osos más fueron dejados por tropas canadienses, Winnie se convirtió pronto en la favorita del público. Al acabar la guerra en 1918, Colebourn se pasó por el Zoo a recoger su oso pero, tras ver cómo la gente la apreciaba por su docilidad, decidió dejarla allí. Volvería en varias ocasiones a visitarla hasta que la osa murió finalmente el 12 de mayo de 1934. El capitán Colebourn continuó en Canadá su carrera como veterinario hasta su muerte en 1947. Por iniciativa del hijo del militar, en 1992 se descubrió en el Assiniboine Park Zoo de Winnipeg una estatua representándo a Coleburn de pie cogiendo de las patas al cachorro. En 1995 un grupo de oficiales de la 34ª Fort Garry Horse llevó al Zoo de Londres una copia donada por el gobierno de Manitoba. Un niño, llamado Christopher Robin Milne, acompañó a unos vecinos, cuando tenía cinco años, en su visita al Zoo y allí conoció a Winnie, de la que se hizo amigo hasta el punto de que los cuidadores le dejaban pasar dentro del recinto para jugar con ella. Se da la circunstancia de que a la osa no le gustaba la miel como al personaje sino la leche condensada. Aquella primera visita inspiró a su padre, A. A. Milne, escritor, un poema. El Pooh de Disney Entre los entusiastas de los libros de Milne se encontraban las propias hijas de Walt Disney que acabó comprando sus derechos de imagen. En 1966 Disney hace la primera película sobre Pooh: "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree", en 1968 "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" y en 1974 "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too". El primer largometraje, "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" se lanzaría en 1977. En 1997 se rueda "Pooh's Grand Adventure", en el 2000 "The Tigger Movie" y en 2003 "La gran película de Piglet". El 18 de marzo de 2005 se estrenó es España "La película de Héffalump", muy distante de los libros originales. Filmografía * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (Las Aventuras de Winnie Pooh), 1977 * Winnie The Pooh and The Honey-Tree, 1966 * Winnie The Pooh and The Blustery Day, 1968 * Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Too, 1974 * Winnie The Pooh Discovers The Seasons - 1981 * Winnie The Pooh and A Day for Eeyore - 1983 * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (La gran aventura de Winnie the Pooh), 1997 * The Tigger Movie (La película de Tigger), 2000 Videojuegos * Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood * Winnie the Pooh Adventures * Winnie the Pooh's Party Games: In Search of the Treasure * Winnie the Pooh: Tigger's Honey Hunt * Pooh & Tigger's Hunny Safari * Winnie the Pooh Pre-School * Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten * Piglet's Big Game * Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure * Ready To Read With Pooh Galería WinnieThePooh.png|Winnie the Pooh. Pooh_WTP.png|Pooh. PoohKH.jpg|Pooh en Kingdom Hearts. Amontonados_HouseOfMouse.png|Pooh (arriba) amontonado con otros Dibus en House of Mouse. Pooh_parque.jpg|Winnie the Pooh en un parque Disney. Enlaces externos * Página de Disney sobre el personaje (en inglés) * Información sobre Winnie the Pooh * Osito Barrigón, una comunidad dedicada al personaje * WinnieThePooh.com.es, un blog sobre el personaje en:Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts